Quiet Thoughts and Unspoken Dreams
by BallerinaBarbie
Summary: Draco Malfoy tells Ginevra Weasley how he feels about her, yet love is a powerful emotion and it can overtake people. Draco and Ginevra are both in need of saving.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related trademarks, otherwise I would be the one people refer to as J.K. Rowling. And if I were J.K. Rowling I would not write for free, now would I?  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy tells Ginevra Weasley how he feels about her, yet love is a powerful emotion and it can overtake people. Draco and Ginevra are both in need of saving.  
  
Authoress: BallerinaBarbie  
  
Title: Quiet Thoughts and Unspoken Dreams  
  
Prologue: Draco Malfoy's Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood before the fireplace in the Slytherin Commonroom and his life was crashing down around him. He had been a fool to believe Ginevra could ever love him, and now he was making a foll out of himself again.  
  
"Ginevra, I know you could never feel the same way about me. I know your parents told you about how horrible the Malfoys are, but I had to tell you. I love you, not for any other reason than you are you. I trust and respect you, even honor you like a goddess," Draco said softly. Inside his heart was breaking knowing the only good thing he ever had in his life was walking out the door.  
  
"Draco, you are wrong yet again. I felt the same way once upon a time, but you were the one who proved my parents right. I trusted you and you let me down. It is easy to fall in love for the first time, your heart has never been broken. You smashed my heart into a million pieces and now I fear I may never love again. I thought I could change you," she said sadly. She had wanted him to say these words to her for so long, but now they meant nothing.  
  
"You did change me, Ginevra. I am different, give me a chance to show you," he pleaded. She looked at him sadly and shook her head slightly.  
  
"Draco a man can change many things, but the past is not one of them," she answered cooly. "I know you all too well, in a week you will have changed back."  
  
"I should have known you would leave, everyone always walks out on me. When father starts to beat me, mother walks out. When things get hard between us, you are willing to give up everything we had together and walk out," he snapped. Ginevra knew Draco's self-pity was one his tactics to try to convince her to stay, he had done it before. Draco was justified in feeling alone, but only because he shut out the World. He had never needed anyone's help.  
  
"Draco, I am not walking out on you. I did love you, I still love you, and part of me will always love you. Your choices are what keeps us apart, nothing else," Ginevra snapped back. Ginevra had never let Draco intimidate her, that was what had made her special in his eyes.  
  
"My father's choices for me keep us apart," he corrected.  
  
"If you hate him, why do you stay?" she asked, all she wanted was for him to be honest with her.  
  
"If your parents raised you like mine did maybe you would understand," he said sharply. His family was a very sensitive issue for him, not that it ever stopped him from insulting hers.  
  
"If my parents hated me, I think I would walk away," Ginevra argued heatedly.  
  
"My parents do not hate me," he hissed unable to look at her knwoing it was true.  
  
"If you can not recognize hate, maybe you can not see what love is," she replied off-handedly.  
  
"I have only been sure of two things in my whole entire life and one of them was you Ginevra," Draco said searching her eyes.  
  
"I want to believe you," she answered.  
  
"Then believe Ginevra," he encouraged her.  
  
"The mark on your arm tells me otherwise. You have lost a small portion of your soul, doomed to always serve another master," she said steadily. "You are not the man I fell in love with. You are one of the people I hate most."  
  
"Ginevra, once more, either agree to marry me, or terrible things may happen to your precious little family," Draco said all the warmth leaving his silver eyes.  
  
"Is that a threat?" she asked defiantly.  
  
"No, it is a fact," he replied. "As a Death Eater I can protect you and your family."  
  
"Will it make you feel strong Draco? Does pushing me into marrying you make you feel big?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Ginevra I do not want to hurt you," he said in a compassionate voice.  
  
"Then walk away from me," she answered simply. He smirked at her request.  
  
"I do not think that is possible, Ginevra," Draco replied simply. He advanced on her slowly, pausing for dramatic effect.  
  
"What?" she demanded, she backed away from him slightly.  
  
"I already told you, Malfoys always get what they want. And I want you," he said condescendingly. Ginevra took another step back from him.  
  
"Draco, stop you're scaring me," she choked out. Suddenly he was right in front of her, so close his breath could be felt upon her neck. Luckily, at that moment the entrance burst open and there stood Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry," Ginny cried out and began to run to him, but Draco caught her wrist. "LET GO!" Ginevra commanded.  
  
"Nice to see you, Potter," Draco drawled as though this scene was common.  
  
"Let her go, Malfoy. I know this is really about you and me," Harry said boldly, but inaccurately.  
  
"So arrogant, just like your father. This is about me and Ginevra," he corrected. Ginevra's eyes widened in horror at th declaration. No one had ever known Draco and her had been in love.  
  
"You and who?" Harry asked dumbfounded. He had never bothered to learn Ginny's real name, but caught the hint as he jerked Ginny's wrist.  
  
"What do you want with Ginny?" he asked beginning to worry, he was not prepared to deal with Draco Malfoy. He had expected Ginny to have been bait, not to find his enemy madly in love with his best friend's sister.  
  
"What don't I want with her," Malfoy replied in a disgusting manner. Ginevra, however had had enough. Her right hook had collided with Draco's nose bridge and blood was gushing from his nose. She took advantage of the situation and bolted for the exit, Harry folowing behind her. Once they were back at Gryffindor Tower, Harry looked at her an asked the question she had been dreading since his arrival.  
  
"Do you love Malfoy?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"The truth?"  
  
"Yeah, please. I don't like running off into unknown situations," he said jokingly.  
  
"Er- yes, very much," Ginevra said. She heard a loud sound next to her and saw Ron laying on the floor. Harry looked at him and said in a very strained voice.  
  
"He passed out."  
  
A/N: Hi, umm yeah. This is my first fic so be extra nice alright? I don't really know what a review is suposed to say, but I don't care if it says I suck, I just want some opinions, okay? Thanks a bunch, Love BallerinaBarbie. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related trademarks, otherwise I would be the one people refer to as J.K. Rowling. And if I were J.K. Rowling I would not write for free, now would I?  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy tells Ginevra Weasley how he feels about her, yet love is a powerful emotion and it can overtake people. Draco and Ginevra are both in need of saving.  
  
Authoress: BallerinaBarbie  
  
Title: Quiet Thoughts and Unspoken Dreams Warning: This will eventually contain a vivid rape scene and is quite a Dark story overall. In other words not for the weak at heart. Chapter 1  
  
Draco Malfoy and a handful of other Death Eaters apparated to the Weasley's residence, which draco could not even call a house, perhaps a shack or a bin, as he had said so many years ago. It had really only been only five years ago in truth, he had written that during his fifth year at Hogwarts and he was now twenty. He had been waiting to complete this particular mission for quite some time, he thought maliciously. Tonight he and his Lord's other followers would kill the Weasleys, who had for too long been Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter supporters. Draco, however had another reason for coming here tonight. Tonight he would take back from Potter what was rightfully his, Ginevra Weasley. He had seen her and wanted her beneath him, and had dealed with the Dark Lord to take her in return for his servitude, which would have already been given to him any ways.  
  
The other Death Eaters and Draco crept across the yard and broke into the back door. Slowly, Draco made his way through the house searching each room for his Ginevra. Then, in a small yellow room he found her lying in her bed. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, her red hair surrounding her head and the moonlight reflecting off her porcelain white skin, she looked like a doll. His doll, he thought possessively.  
  
He scooped her up in his arms as gently as possible, but her eyelashes fluttered and opened. She screamed when she saw who was carrying her and began to struggle, but none who heard her screams cared, her family had been killed by the other Death Eaters. As Draco carried her outside above her home she could not see the Dark Mark fluttering above their house, nor could she see her house was being burned to the ground. She could only look back at the face of her kidnapper, and only one emotion could be seen on his face, triumph. Ginevra suddenly heard him whisper an incantation and they disappeared with a tug from behind her navel. Only to reappear in Draco Malfoy's study, he set her down and stared her up and down as though eyeing a broomstick.  
  
Ginevra returned the stare full force then added, "Why am I here, Malfoy?" Ginevra was terrified and she did not yet know of her family's death or that nobody knew she was still alive.  
  
"You are here because I want you to be here, furthermore that is also the reason you are still alive," he replied. He watched her reaction carefully searching for some sort of weakness, her face remained calm, but she felt horrified. What did he want with her?  
  
"The more important question is why do you want me here?" she asked not thinking she wanted to hear the answer, and she was quite right.  
  
He did not verbally respond, but grabbed her wrists and pined them above her head against the wall. He forced his lips upon hers and his tongue into her mouth. His tongue was massaging her own as she felt him smirk. Ginevra fought him, but he was so much stronger, he was holding both her petite wrists in one of his hands. She protested as he lifted up her nightgown with his free hand, but he would not stop and despite herself she began to cry. She cried harder as he slid her underwear off of her and entered her. The pain that shot through her was incredible and gut wrenching, but a tiny part of it felt good though she would never admit it, not even under pains of death. Draco continued to kiss her body and allowed his free hand to wander touching and squeezing her, but always coming back to cup her in his hands. He thrust into her harder and she arched her back to meet his hips with her own unconsciously trying to ease the pain. She sobbed harder and screamed for him to stop, several minutes later he finished and exited her. He trailed kisses down her neck and rubbed her back softly. She continued to fight and struggle, she would never allow him to rape her.  
  
"I hate you," she muttered still sobbing wishing he would die. "My family will come for me, Harry Potter is coming for me." He slapped her across the face.  
  
"Do not even think Potter or anyone else will ever find you, because I am never letting you go," Draco informed her. Ginny knew she had struck a nerve, but was still in a daze from what had just happened.  
  
"Harry is coming because we love each other and when he finds out what you did to me he will-" but exactly what Harry would do Draco never heard he slapped Ginevra again. "You can not keep me here, Malfoy."  
  
"I can not see why not. I hold the all power here and everything belongs to me, even you," he said smirking.  
  
"I belong to no one, least of all you," Ginny spat trying to stop the steady tears that continued to fall. "Remember what happened last time you tried to force love, you lost everything."  
  
"Everything you have I can take," Draco warned her thinking she needed an attitude adjustment. She how fiery she is without food for a few days, he thought nastily.  
  
"Some things can not be taken away, but have to be given freely," she said trying to think of anything that could hurt him or make him let her go. "Love and respect and everything that is important."  
  
"Think whatever you like, but remember who holds what cards," Draco said leaving the room and locking the door behind him. In the end she will respect me, he thought.  
  
"I hate you," she yelled again at his retreating back still a little overwhelmed by the night's events. You will be fine she told herself, Harry will come.  
  
Too bad Harry had been told all nine Weasleys had been killed and their home set ablaze by Death Eaters. And his 'Ginny' was dead.  
  
A/N: I am sorry, I am not real fond of the rape scene, nor do I really like this story, but if you liked it review and I will continue. According to J.K. Rowling's official website her name is Ginevra, (Picklesniper.)I promise Draco will always stay nasty and he will not wake up one day, realizing he is in love and become a good guy. (NEVER) So please review, thanks Love BallerinaBarbie. 


End file.
